Live 'n' Love
by x-maja-x
Summary: Hunting solo for a while now, Dean makes Santa Cruz his home base. He created Priestly as a defense mechanism for normal life, but he gets tired of pretending, so he just stops.
1. Could Well Be In

A/N: I was watching Ten Inch Hero (God knows which time this was) and decided to try writing crossover with Supernatural… So I think I don't have to say it's AU, since it's pretty much obvious… For TIH, it starts right after Jen meets fuzzy, and for SN it's pre-series, mainly what Dean did while Sam was at Stanford… Hope you enjoy it… Title is name of a song by Stereophonics

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, no matter how hard I dream I do

LIVE 'N' LOVE

Dean was standing in front of a grill, thinking about last night when fuzzy22 showed up and swept Jen off her feet. It was great that she finally got her happy ending. But his good mood turned sour when he remembered two nights ago how he let bastard Tad get a drop on him. _If I hadn't been so busy making sure Tish was okay, and paid attention to the guy maybe he wouldn't get the chance. Dad would kill me if he knew_. The thought about his dad made him smile. He remembered how pissed he was when Dean showed up with a tattoo on his neck. Not long after that, they decided to split up since they could cover more ground that way.

Dean hunted on East coast, teaming up with John if necessary. Three months after he started hunting solo, Dean decided to make Santa Cruz his base, a place to come back after every hunt. That was almost two years ago.

"Priestly?" Tish called him.

"What?" he answered without turning around.

"Is your first name actually girl's name?" Tish asked which caused Jen and Piper to stop what they were doing and look at him, waiting for his answer, "We won't make fun of you if it is."

Dean looked at Tish's innocent face and noticed she's been acting different. She was being nice to him whole day, not once calling him names or anything. As he remembered the conversation between her and Trucker about her skills in bed, smirk crossed his face. Even though Trucker was right about the whole deal, Dean was sure she wasn't like that, instead he thought it was opposite. Everything about her screamed that she was good in bed. Of course he was attracted to her physical looks, any man that wasn't had to be either gay or related to her. But he refused to tell them his real name, wanting to keep away this part of his life, and them, away from hunting, "I'm not saying anything so give it up," he said to them, grinning at their identical pouts, before going to the bathroom. Realizing he actually liked this new side of Tish, he stopped abruptly. He was Dean Winchester and he couldn't fall for her, he didn't have that luxury.

"I'll find it out one day!" Tish yelled at his back, ignoring his mumbled response when she heard shop's door closing so she turned around ready to take person's order, "Hey! What I can get you?" she asked the man in front of her.

"I'm looking for my nephew. I was told he works here."

Tish grinned as she realized that the man she was talking to could only be Priestly's uncle, "What's his name?"

"Bobby," Dean walked up to him and hugged him, "Nice try," he smirked at Tish.

"Since you are breathing and in one piece, I take it your father hasn't see you like this," if it wasn't for the eyes, and the neck tattoo, Bobby couldn't recognize Dean. He had green Mohawk and several piercings, but the most obvious one was on his chin. The neck tattoo was actually Dean's own work, protection symbol inside a tribal drawing which made it look somewhat normal, also diverting attention from the symbol.

"Hell no," Dean remembered to get rid of everything whenever he was meeting his father. One of the girls he hooked up with showed him how to hide his tattoos with make-up. He was using that little trick whenever he went hunting. You can't exactly pretend to be a cop without raising some eyebrows with a tattoo so visible and several piercings.

Bobby couldn't help but smile at Dean's reaction, "And what's with the name?" he asked pointing at Tish.

"She just wants to find out what my first name is, which she never will," to anyone else Dean looked like he was joking, but Bobby knew him a lot better. One look into Dean's eyes was enough to tell how the boy was felling. So when he noticed Dean's clenched jaw and guarded look he understood why Dean refused to tell them his name. He wanted to keep them safe from what's out there in the dark.

"I hoped you could help me with a job in San Francisco," Bobby looked Dean straight in the eye, hoping the boy will realize what's he talking about.

"Sure no problem," any trace of joking was gone from Dean's voice, "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. Shouldn't take more than three or four days to get it done, since I already know what it is," the case was pretty straightforward. One of his old friends called, saying he had a poltergeist as a house guest.

Dean turned to Trucker to ask him if he could take few days off, but Tucker beat him to it, "Just let me know when you're coming back," he told Dean with a smile, acting like a parent who just let his kid go out. Priestly would often go on some kind of trips, and Trucker couldn't shake the felling that they were somehow important so he always let him go. And like he said, his karma could use a little help.

Dean smirked and decided that life is good. Things at the shop were normal, Tish was actually being nice to him, Bobby was here and he had a simple hunt where all they had to do was go there, banish the thing and get back.

* * *

_Simple hunt. Right._ _Should've remember there is no thing like simple hunt_, Dean thought as he lay in the backseat of Impala, one hand across his torso, protecting his ribs, sure that at least one was broken. He and Bobby agreed to take one car since it would be easier that way, and of course they took the Impala.

"Try to get some sleep boy. We still have two hours to Santa Cruz," Bobby said from the front seat, looking into rearview mirror. Dean just grunted his response and tried to find a position that would be the least painful for his ribs, which was impossible since he was sore all over. What is it with ghost and poltergeists and throwing him into walls and shit like that? So far every gig that involved poltergeist resulted with him being thrown into wall or down the stairs. Needles to say that neither of those was fun. _If I live long enough to be old man, my whole body will hurt like hell when the weather changes_, was his last thought before he fell asleep.

When Dean woke up, he was laying in his bed, _Not even gonna wonder how Bobby managed to carry me here_. Glancing at the clock he saw it was little before 9, and by the smell of coffee coming from kitchen, Bobby was already awake. Dean decided to go take a shower than have Bobby re-tape his ribs. Hot water did wonders to Dean's body, easing the ache and relaxing him. He wasn't surprised when he found Bobby in his room with first aid kit by the time he got out from the shower.

After a short breakfast, two mugs of coffee and one painkiller, Dean went back to his room. He looked around the desk searching for piercings and after he found them, he walked towards the mirror in the bathroom, only mirror in house. Looking at his reflection, Dean realized he was tired of playing and pretending to be someone else, because that was all he was doing. He would never be Priestly, not really. Priestly was his armor, defense mechanism he crafted so he could have a normal life.

Nodding at the mirror, he turned around and left. He had to make one stop before going to work.

* * *

Tish was late for work, just like yesterday and the day before, so she picked up her pace. She was distracted for the past few days and she didn't even know why, but this morning when she woke up she felt calm, like everything was back in place. This was weird since she didn't even know what piece, or if any, was missing. During Priestly's absence, she realized how quiet Beach City Grill was without him, something she never noticed before. There was no one to make stupid jokes or comment every song on the radio. It was like place lost lot of its magic when he wasn't there and became like rest of the shops around Santa Cruz. _But he is coming back soon, so things will go back to normal_. After the whole fiasco with Tad, she found herself thinking about Priestly a lot. Especially now that he was gone. Her mind kept replaying the scene when he pushed Tad away from her, the concern in his eyes and how worried she was when Tad knocked him out. She couldn't stop the feeling that things between them are gonna change.

When she walked into the shop, she saw some guy talking with Trucker, but he had his back to her so she couldn't see how his face looked like. He had short hair, color somewhere between blonde and brown. But what made her stare at him was the fact that he wasn't dressed like the rest of the guys here who liked to show their body. No, he was dressed in simple gray t-shirt, washed out jeans and black Converse All Star. Shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts, she walked behind the counter, since Jen and Piper weren't there, and decided to ignore them. She was doing a good job until she heard him laugh. The sound reverberated through the whole shop and sent shivers down her spine. She tried to imagine how it would feel when he laughed like that and she was leaning on his chest. _What?! I don't even know him_, she thought and ignored the part of her that wanted to go over there and ask him out. That was the old Tish.

"Apron," told the voice behind her.

_Priestly!_ Her mind screamed in delight as she turned around, but she didn't expect the sight in front of her, "Holy shit."

In front of her was standing the guy that was talking with Trucker, who was nowhere to be found now. She could always recognize those eyes and ever present mischievous gleam in them. It was Priestly without the crazy hair and numerous piercings.

"Like what you see?" Dean asked, smiling when Tish blushed. It was weird to see her blush, and it looked good on her. It was even better when she licked her lips, her eyes still on him, and he couldn't look away from her eyes.

They broke their staring contest when they heard bags falling on the ground and gasps.


	2. Who Dares Wins

A/N: Here is the next chapter… I forgot how good it felt to write and this fic reminded me why I love it… Also, since Priestly doesn't have a silly name, I decided to leave Tish as it is… Enjoy

Jen and Piper couldn't believe their eyes, "Priestly?" they asked in unison.

"Hey girls," Dean smiled at them, looking at Tish from the corner of his eye. Before they even had the chance to ask him what happened to his hair and piercing he continued, "I got bored with the old look so I got rid of it."

He saw Zo across the street in front of her store and remembered he needed to give her something, "I'll be right back," he said and left the store.

"Dean, you finally stopped hiding yourself," Zo smiled when she noticed him, "Don't worry, everything will be alright. They'll be safe."

"Bobby wanted to know if you had these things," he said handing her a list Bobby made for her. On the outside he appeared normal, while inside he was practically jumping from happiness because of her words.

"I think I should have most of it," Zo looked over the list, "and these" she pointed two items on the list "I could get in a few days."

"He said he'll drop by later and pick up the things you have."

"Good," Zo could see the girls looking through the window, but when they realized she noticed them, Jen and Piper moved away, "Why don't you go back? I think one girl in there misses you."

Dean turned around and saw Tish looking at him. He couldn't stop himself so he winked at her. "Thanks Zo, I'll sew you later," with that he walked away.

When he got back inside the shop, Tish was taking order from a guy that was trying to flirt with her, while two girls waited behind him and their eyes lit up when they saw Dean walk in. Ignoring them, Dean walked behind the counter, his hand brushing Tish's lower back and smiled when he heard her breathing hitch.

Rest of the day was spent with the two of them flirting, "accidentally" touching the other one. Only time they behaved was when Bobby came by, but even then they kept looking at each other, just more subtle.

Dean promised Trucker he'll close the shop, so now he was cleaning the last table when he heard doors opening. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Tish, dressed in gray sweatpants and white wife beater, her hair tied in a loose ponytail. Somehow she looked hotter dressed like that than in her usual clothes. "What are you doing here?"

"Left my ipod," Tish saw it lying next to cash register and walked over there, feeling Priestly's eyes on her the whole time.

"You couldn't wait till tomorrow?"

"I'm going for a run and I hate silence when I'm running."

"You shouldn't be alone outside in the dark," he leaned on the other side of the counter, looking her in the eyes, "not after what happened with Tad."

She should be angry at him because he thought she needed protection. But looking in his worried eyes, she couldn't find the strength to be angry. Instead she felt her heart skip a beat at his concern, so she did the only thing that crossed her mind, "Why don't you join me then?"

"Okay, but first we need to stop by at my place so I can change," Dean stood up and walked to the doors. He opened them and looked at her, "You coming?"

* * *

"You okay?" Tish asked Priestly when she noticed he slowed down.

"Yeah, just have a lot of things on my mind," Dean smiled at her. It became their ritual of sorts. Every night for the past week Tish would show up at the shop when Dean was locking it up, go with him to his house for a change of clothes, and then they would start running, chatting the whole way. Dean even had to get new sneakers for running because his old ones were falling apart. During the runs, they learned a lot about each other, favorite food, movie, music and things like that. They still acted like the first day in shop, flirting and everything. And every day Dean liked her a bit more.

"I don't feel like running anymore," Tish stopped and turned to him. Looking at his face it was obvious his mind was somewhere else. Just like it been for the past couple of hours.

"I'll walk you home," Dean knew he wasn't much of a company today. He was going on a hunt in the morning. A hunt that hit too close to home, to Sammy.

"We have to go to your place first," Tish noticed how he raised his eyebrow at her statement. It fascinated her how much of his thoughts he could express with small motions; raising his eyebrows when confused or being smartass, tilting his head when he really listened to someone, biting his lower lip when he was lost inside his thoughts. There was one more, and that one she saw, and liked, the most; licking his lips while he was looking at her. It always resulted with her thinking how it would feel to kiss him. "My keys are in the jacket I left there earlier."

Dean nodded and they started walking back to his house, talking about dogs along the way. When Dean unlocked his doors, he went straight towards the kitchen. He put the gun he was carrying in one of the cabinets, took two bottles of water from fridge and then walked back to the living room where Tish was standing next to the couch.

"Thanks," Tish took one of the bottles he was holding.

Looking at Tish and how relaxed she was around him, Dean came to a decision. Putting his bottle down, he walked to her and took her bottle and put it on the table. He ignored her confused look and kissed her. It was slow, just brushing his lips against hers, tasting her, his hands dropping on her hips.

To say Tish was surprised would be huge understatement. One second Priestly was standing across the room and the next one he was kissing her. She felt he started to pull back, which put her to action. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pushing her body into his, deepening the kiss. Her knees weakened when his tongue slipped inside her mouth, gently massaging hers.

Dean didn't want to pull away, but his lungs begged for air. "Dean," he whispered in her ear.

"What?" Tish's mind was still fuzzy from the kiss. And his hot breath on her neck wasn't helping either. She felt his chest rumble when he chuckled.

Dean leaned his forehead against hers, "Dean. It's my name."

Tish smiled and kissed him again.

* * *

Tish slowly opened her eyes and stretched herself. As she remembered last night, Tish had to smile. Priestly… _Dean_, her mind corrected, kissed her and they ended up in his bed. But they didn't do anything except made out and talked. He told her how he traveled around the country when he was a kid, about his little brother, why he created Priestly. He answered any question she asked. Turning on her back, she saw a piece of paper on his pillow so she picked it up.

_Call you when I get to Palo Alto_

_Dean_

She was about to put the paper away when something written on the bottom caught her eye.

_You're probly late for work_.

Tish looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. _Shit._

* * *

First thing Dean did when he found out what was in Palo Alto he went to a payphone. He figured Sam was more likely to answer if he saw local area code. He waited three rings before Sam answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Sam," Dean was happy to hear that his baby brother was alright.

"Dean? What's wrong?"

Of course, Sam's first reaction would be worry, "Everything's fine. Listen, I need you to," but Sam cut him off.

"No Dean. I'm done with it, I'm not hunting anymore. You can't drag me into it."

Dean felt his body bristle with anger. He respected Sam's choice to leave this kind of life, he never planned on dragging him back in, "You know what, forget it. Sorry I called," he hung up, ignoring Sam's shouts. He just wanted to tell his brother to be careful since there was a black dog in town, but his brother jumped to the conclusion. He tried to calm himself, after all he had a dog to find and kill.

* * *

Five days later, little sore and bruised, Dean was walking towards Beach City Grill. On his way back, he called Trucker and asked him who was closing down. He grinned when the answer was Tish. They were constantly texting each other while he was in Palo Alto, she was telling him everything that happened at the shop while he was away, he commented the way people in Palo Alto acted different than people in Santa Cruz.

He opened the doors and noticed she had her headphones on so he yelled "Excuse me!"

Tish turned around when she heard someone yell. Dean was standing at the doors, in black sweatpants and gray shirt, grin on his face. "How can I help you?" she asked innocently, trying hard not to smile.

"I'm looking for someone," Dean said as he walked closer to her.

"And who is that?"

Dean put his hands on her waist, "This one chick, I think she's my girlfriend."

"Sorry, no one like that here," she looked at him, all serious.

"Guess I'll leave then," he started to turn away but then she tugged his shirt.

"So I'm your girlfriend now?" Tish couldn't stop hope from creeping into her voice.

"Well, I had this argument with myself will it be you or Julia, after all she asked me the last time she was here," Dean smiled when he saw Tish pouting, "So after a lot of yelling and everything, I decided to risk breaking Julia's heart and picked you."

Tish laughed at his words, "How about we leave Piper to tell her that?"

"Fine by me. I don't know if I could stick to my decision if she started to cry," Dean leaned down and captured her lips.


	3. Any Other Way

A/N: It's interesting how I always get the inspiration when I have to study, and then I can't focus until I write it down… thanks to everyone, especially Izzychase :)… and the story goes on

* * *

Four months into his and Tish's relationship, Dean got a call from Caleb, asking his help on a hunt in a town few hours away from Santa Cruz. Dean told Tish he'll be back that night or in the morning and left. Meeting with Caleb, he found out about angry spirit whose bones were buried underneath the house, in the basement. So it was Dean's job to keep the spirit busy long enough for Caleb to dig out its bones and burn them. Since Dean ended up distracting the spirit for two hours, it was no wonder that Caleb was greeted by bleeding Dean and overturned living room when he got out of the basement.

"What happened here?"

"Well, you did leave me with a pissed off spirit. What did you expect?" Dean was still being a smartass, even though he was holding a towel on the back of his forearm where a piece of glass was stuck after the spirit threw him into glass coffee table.

"I was hoping there would be less destruction," Caleb looked around the room. There wasn't a single piece of furniture in its original place, and of course, Dean's blood turned the center of the carpet in a lovely shade of red. Which brought his attention back to Dean, "Let's go back to the motel and stitch you up."

* * *

It was almost midnight when Dean pulled in front of his house. Grabbing the bag with weapons, Dean got out of the car and walked to the front doors. In the hallway he frowned when he saw Tish's sneakers before remembering how much of her things were at his place actually. After turning on the lights in the living room, he sat down on the couch and took his gun, starting to clean it. He stilled his movements when he heard something behind him. Hearing it again, he turned around, gun aimed at the intruder.

"Fucking hell, Tish," Dean yelled when he realized he was pointing a loaded gun at his girlfriend. "What are you doing here?" his hand dropped down, still holding the gun.

Tish couldn't believe that Dean was standing in front of her, holding a gun in his right hand. A gun that few seconds ago was aimed at her.

"I wanted to surprise you when you got back in the morning," Tish's eyes fell on the bag full of weapons and the knife next to it. Dan noticed her line of sight so he grabbed the bag with his left hand, which caused Tish to see his bandage.

"What happened?" Tish took his hand and inspected the bandage.

"Nothing," Dean pulled his arm away and turned his back to her.

"Stop lying," Dean turned around at the anger in her voice, "Every time you get back from on of your trips, you're covered in bruises. Three months," she lifted three fingers to emphasize her point, "I never asked you a thing about it. But now I want to know," her voice softened, worry shining through.

"Don't ask and I won't lie," Dean knew this was bound to happen, but he thought he'll have few more months.

"Don't ask?" now incredulity colored her voice, anger underlying it, "How? You expect me too be quiet after you pointed a gun at me? Or after I saw that knife?" she pointed at knife lying forgotten on the couch.

"Tish, let it go," his voice was quiet, pleading her to drop the subject.

"No! Until you tell me what's going on I won't stop. You can't keep hiding things from me!" Tish was shouting.

"Didn't it occur to you that maybe I'm trying to protect you?" he was shouting as well. Usually, when they argued it never came to that point. Things were always fixed before they escalated too much.

"If it means lying, then I don't want your protection. Why can't you just tell me?" Tish was trying to keep her tears from falling even though she was still shouting. She couldn't do it anymore, pretend that she didn't see all the bruises and cuts that lingered on his skin for days after he got back from his trips. She always hoped he would say something, but that day never came.

Dean felt something inside him snap and he saw red, "You want to know? Fine!" he shouted at her, his voice turning dark as each word left his mouth, "I hunt demons, ghosts and all the other thing nightmares are made of. I've been doing it since I was four when a demon killed and burned my mother," he saw shock on her face, but he didn't stop, "And right now, my father is tracking a werewolf that killed six people in two nights. So there, now you know everything. And guess what? You can't do SHIT about it!" Dean stalked to his bedroom and slammed the doors, cutting off anything Tish might have to say.

Dean paced in the bedroom, desperately trying to calm himself. During his tirade, voice inside his head screamed _stop, stop, stop this_ but he ignored it. Before he lashed out, back when he had control over his emotions and thoughts, he begged her to stop pushing, to just let it go. But she kept on. He punched a mirror, one that Tish put there about a month ago after she said every bedroom has to have one, with his right hand when he saw the reflection of his anger. Ignoring the blood slowly dripping from his knuckles, he dropped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, forming a plan in his mind. He'll leave in the morning, pack his bags and never look back. Anything that had something to do with Priestly or his life here would be left behind. _Including Tish_. Right then, he realized his body was treacherous because he could feel only hurt when that thought crossed his mind. Sure, he liked her a lot but he doubted she'll talk to him after tonight. That was okay because he would make himself forget about her. Her smile when she saw him, how her body fit against his, how she shivered when his hands brushed her neck, the sounds she made in bed. _I'll forget everything_, he tried convince himself but knew it was all a lie. No way in hell he could ever forget anything about her. There was no girl that could compare to her, not even close.

"Dean I'm sorry," Dean lifted his head and saw Tish standing at the doorway, trace of tears on her cheeks. His body betrayed him once again at the idea of her crying and all he wanted was to make her smile again.

Tish watched as emotions danced across Dean's face and she released a sigh when he patted the bed next to him, calling her over. After he left the living room earlier, Tish just stood there, processing what he said to her. She knew from his reaction he wasn't lying. Telling her the truth, he risked everything, his life here and their relationship. Him being sincere was enough for her to accept his words.

"You won't call me crazy? Not that I'd blame you," Dean broke the silence that had fallen after Tish lay down next to him. He needed to know where he stood after his little outburst.

"No, I believe you."

"May I ask why?"

"Zo," Tish simply said.

"Really?" he couldn't believe it was that simple. When he felt her nod, he closed his eyes and laughed. Feeling her move next to him, he opened his eyes and found Tish looking at him.

"You won't leave?" it scared her how much just a thought of him leaving hurt.

"It did cross my mind."

Tears threatened to start again with his words, "Don't," she was the one pleading this time.

"I won't," he felt her relax into him and hugged her closer, kissing her forehead. When he moved away, Tish raised herself on her elbows and kissed his lips softly.

Dean put his hands on her hips and pulled her on top of him, deepening the kiss. One of her hands was on his neck while the other one rested on his chest, over his heart. He put his right hand on her cheek only to have her pull away when she noticed the state of it.

"I don't deal well with anger," he offered as explanation.

Tish got up and went to the bathroom for the first aid kit. After she wrapped his hand, she put the kit away and snuggled back into Dean, her eyes dropping. Before she fell asleep, she felt his lips brushing against hers and his arm across her waist, pulling her closer.

* * *

Few weeks later Dean told her that her apartment was a waste of money and that she should move in with him since she spent majority of her time at his place. So she did.

After that, whenever Dean got back from a hunt injured Tish would take care of his wounds and then led him to bed. She understood what hunting meant to him and respected it. She noticed that after a hunt, he was always slow in bed, like he wanted to remind himself how his touch affected her, it was all about her on those nights. It was also her way to assure herself he was alright and in one piece. They never had a problem with physical part of their relationship. Emotional part was also great, considering that they weren't used to expressing their feeling. One small part of Dean still thought it will get too much for her and then she would leave him. That part was around only when he was badly injured, when her tears threatened to spill at the sight of the damage.

Dean wasn't sure how he managed to end up with a girl like Tish. He just knew that right now he wouldn't have it any other way.


	4. Worlds Collide

A/N: The biggest problem I have with stories is typing them. I write in various notebooks during classes, but when I have to type them I don't have the will to do it… Think it has something to do with my keyboard, I'm sure it hates me… Anyway, I'll try to update sooner next time, enjoy :)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...........

Tish sighed as she got behind the counter, hoping work will keep her mind away from Dean, who left on a hunt yesterday. Ever since telling her, actually it was more yelling at her, about what's out there, they've gotten closer. After moving in, especially after making those shelves for her records while she was on a trip with girls, Tish knew she was in love with Dean. And she told him that one night when they were snuggled on the couch watching Toy story, since she refused to watch horrors because he would count the things they got wrong. She wasn't expecting him to say it back, so his response "It would be bitch if it was one-sided, but I love you too so it's okay" was a bit of surprise to her, but in a good way. Of course, the rest of the night was spent all over the bedroom.

Since some of the trips took time, she persuaded Dean to tell Trucker the truth. In the beginning, he was somewhat skeptic but after talking with Zo, who confirmed everything Dean said, he accepted it. They all agreed not to tell anything to Jen and Piper, unless they had to. So the life at Beach City Grill went back to the way it had been before.

Her and Dean's one year anniversary was three weeks away and Tish hoped Dean would be home then. Watching as a group of three guys entered the shop, Tish smiled as she found the notepad to take their orders, "What can I get you boys?" Her eyes widened as the fourth guy joined the group, but not one of them noticed her reaction.

"Yourself, maybe?" the blond one checked her out.

"Mike, you're disgusting," Dean's brother said, "Sorry about him."

"It's okay. He's really lucky tough," Tish said, trying to remember the name.

"And why is that?" blond, Mike, asked.

"My boyfriend's not here, so you'll live," she had no doubt Dean would kill him. Or at least beat him up a bit.

"Man, that would be fun to watch," one of the other two guys said, "Mike get his ass kicked because he tried to score with someone's girl," all of them, except Mike, laughed.

"Anyway," Dean's brother looked at her. _Sammy. His name is Sam_, Tish remembered. "Recommend us something?"

"Chicken and mozzarella."

"I'll have twelve inches, ten for them. You serve beer?" he looked kinda embarrassed asking.

"El Sol okay?"

"Perfect," Sam smiled at her.

"Sam, stop flirting. She's out of your league," Mike called from one of the booths.

"Idiot, I'm dating your sister," Sam yelled back at him, grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't remind me please," Mike groaned and banged his head on the table causing everyone to laugh once again.

When Sam turned around to face her again, Tish was surprised to see a sad smile on his face, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Sam trailed off, looking at the counter, "you remind me of my brother."

She could tell it was painful for him to talk about Dean, so she tried to lighten up the situation, "Is he hot?"

Sam chuckled, "Unbelievable, he's not even here and girls are still interested in him. He could probably beat up your boyfriend."

"Yeah, probly," she answered before realizing her mistake. _Probly_ was an expression she picked up from Dean, one of the many. Ignoring Sam's puzzled face, she switched the topic "Your sandwiches will be done in ten minutes."

"Sure," Sam turned around and went to his friends. Trucker chose that moment to come in.

"Trucker, could you finish this order. I have a call."

"Already? You spoke not two hours ago," Trucker looked at Tish standing in front of him, "What are you waiting? Go!"

Tish went out using the back doors and called Dean as soon as she was away from the shop. He picked up after the first ring, "Hello love," she could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey baby. Where are you?"

"Just finished lunch, about to hit the road. Why?"

"I have something to tell you and it would be better if you aren't driving."

"You're pregnant."

"What?" sometimes she was really amazed with the things his mind came up.

"Considering the amount of time we spend in bed, well not just bed more like any flat surface, it's no wonder. I mean, we used protection but one could have been ripped and…"

He was rambling and it was funny listen to him when he was like that but she stopped him, "I'm not pregnant."

"You're not?" was that disappointment in her voice or she was imagining it?

"Not yet, anyway."

"Are you trying to get me home faster?" she just knew he was smirking.

"I met your brother today."

"What?" she had to move away the phone from her ear, "Sorry."

"He and a couple of his friends are here right now. He told me I remind him of you."

"What did you say to that?"

"I asked is his brother hot. And he said that his brother could probly beat up my boyfriend."

"Think it's a tie with that. But he is hot."

"I know he is," she smiled, remembering their shower before he left, "I have to go now, before Trucker comes looking for me."

"Okay. Love you, babe."

"Ditto," with that Tish hung up and went back to the shop.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

On Sunday morning, Dean lay in bed watching Tish sleep. He came back late last night, or early in the morning depending how you looked at it, and snuck into bed next to his girlfriend. He thought they wouldn't last long, considering their personalities, but their one year anniversary is less than two weeks away. When he told her the truth, he thought she would walk out and never think about him, but she didn't. She stayed by his side and he couldn't describe how happy and grateful he was for it. There was one more thing on his mind and that was Tish meeting Sam. While he was on a hunt, Sam came to Santa Cruz. He wanted to be the one who introduced them, the two best things in his life. And now Sam already met Tish, but didn't know who she really was, what she meant to his brother.

Looking at the clock on the nightstand he realized he had about half an hour before she got up, Dean decided to surprise her with breakfast in bed. He slowly got out of the bed, careful not to wake her and walked over to the chair where his sweatpants were discarded. Smiling at the image of Tish wearing his clothes when he wasn't around he put them on, not bothering with the shirt. Quietly opening and closing the doors behind him, he walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen, but stopped abruptly when he noticed Dad sleeping on the couch. Not wanting to wake him either, Dean tried to make as little sound as possible as he continued his journey trough the house. Wondering what Dad was doing here or when he came, Dean started making coffee. It wasn't long before he heard other man moving around, probably woken by the smell of coffee.

"Nice place you got here," John said as a way of greeting, leaning on the counter next to Dean. It was the first time, in almost three years, that he came to Santa Cruz. Usually when he wanted to see Dean, he would ask his help on a hunt, but he spent last two days checking on Sam so he decided to check on Dean as well. Dean gave him the key when he first got the house, last night at 4 a.m. he let himself in and crashed on the couch.

"You should see the study," Dean grinned and poured coffee in two mugs, sliding one across the counter to Dad.

John sipped the hot liquid and smiled, "Let me guess, the weapons are there?"

"Along with some books and stuff," Dean said rummaging trough the refrigerator, looking for eggs to make omelet. Unfortunately, his plan of breakfast in bed now had to be canceled, but he could still make them something so Tish doesn't have to. "Were you hunting?" Dean asked taking out everything he needed to make English breakfast.

"No, I was in the neighborhood so I stopped by," John took his coffee and walked over to the living room as Dean cooked. Last night he didn't have much energy to look around, but now rested and with coffee in hand, he could see the entire room. It screamed Dean, from the entertainment system to shelves littered with car models, dragon figurines and pictures. First frame held a picture of him and Mary leaning on the Impala, couple of days after the wedding. Next to it was a picture of Dean and Sam, taken just a month before Sam left. John didn't know where it was taken but he could see the happiness in it, the joy his boys had when they were together. There were few pictures with some other people John didn't know, but most of the pictures were of Dean with a beautiful redhead who he assumed was Dean's girlfriend. He never thought his eldest would have a relationship longer than one night, but stranger things have happened. Ominous click brought his mind back to the present and he turned around slowly.

"Who are you?" Dean heard Tish's question to Dad and hurried to the living room, standing next to his father. Tish was wearing his black Led Zeppelin T-shirt that came to the middle of her thighs and pointing his nickel plated Colt 1911 at Dad, her grip confident with no trace of fear. Her hair was still tousled from sleep, making her look even hotter. Looking at Tish, he realized that in front of him was the sexiest sight he ever saw and would be forever imprinted in his memory, to the smallest detail. It took looking at Dad and few deep breaths to calm down and banish all the images Tish's appearance provoked.

"Baby, relax. This is my Dad," then he walked over to her and put his arms around here, feeling her lean into him, dropping the gun by her side, "Dad, this is Tish," he looked at his father with a bright smile on his face.


	5. Happiness

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but my computer died and no amount of new parts can resurrect him, so now I have to buy new one… This chapter was typed in library, with few people looking over my shoulder at what I was doing… Enjoy :D

…

John always suspected that when Dean decided to settle down, even though it wasn't a possibility back then, he'd find a girl that was similar to his mother. Instead Sam's girlfriend was almost a carbon copy of Mary while Dean's was complete opposite. And he couldn't find a better one. The girl in front of him was perfect for his eldest, especially considering the way she greeted him. "John. Nice to meet you," John smiled at Tish and offered his hand.

Tish shook his hand and smiled in return, "You too."

"So you are the girl that managed to tame my son."

Dean snorted and Tish laughed, "Not sure who tamed who. Are you staying?" Tish wanted to get to know the man, because he meant so much to Dean.

"I don't know," John really hadn't thought about it. His plan was just to check on Dean, but the idea of taking a break sounded tempting.

"You could stay for a couple of days. Unless you have a hunt waiting?" Dean asked, noticing how his dad glanced at Tish to see her reaction.

John was a bit angry when Dean told him how he told Tish the truth, but his anger quickly turned to surprise when he found out she stayed after the revelation. It was just another proof she was perfect for Dean. "Guess I could stay few days."

"Great," Dean smiled, "Guest room is at the end of the hall," he said and went to the kitchen to finish their breakfast, Tish following behind him while John went to the car to get his bags.

After Tish finished setting the table, she sat in one of the chairs and watched Dean as he cooked.

"You're distracting me," Dean said over his shoulder.

"How?" Tish got up and stood behind Dean. She blew softly over his bare back, causing him to shiver which caused her to smile. Putting her hands around him, she stood on her toes and tracked his tattoo with her lips, leaving feather light kisses.

Dean gripped the counter in order to maintain his control while her breath tingled his skin, but when he felt her lips all self control went out the window. Turning around quickly, he pulled her closer and crashed his lips on hers, one hand on her neck, the other one traveling south to her backside. His kiss grew stronger when she moaned in appreciation, arching her body closer to him. One of Tish's hands slid over his chest, down to his waist, the muscles fluttering in response. In the back of his mind, Dean knew there was a reason they should cool down, but in that moment he couldn't remember it, not even if his life depended on it. And then that reason cleared his throat in the doorway.

"Nice to know I'm not stopping you," John chuckled as he took his seat at the table.

Still in the same position, both Dean and Tish laughed not even a little bit embarrassed because of John walking in on them making out. Separating, they took the plates with food and carried them to the table, before sitting down across each other.

John was impressed, "This looks great, but is it edible?" he looked at Tish for answer, ignoring Dean's pout.

"Yeah, he's a great cook," Dean smiled at her answer and started eating. John was first done with eating so he decided to look around the house a little.

"Where is that study?"

"Next to our bedroom," Tish answered cleaning up the dishes.

John was halfway on the stairs when he heard Dean yell at him to be careful with the records. _Records?_ John wondered as he continued his way upstairs.

…

When John entered the study, he was shocked at how homey it felt. _The mess probably has something to do with it_ was his only conclusion. Wall across the doors was mostly covered by the window, giving life to the room. Beneath the window was a desk with a computer and several speakers placed strategically so that the chair was in center. Knowing Dean's love for music, he was sure it was his doing. On his right were three big bookshelves, and when he looked closer he noticed two were filled with books involving occult and all things related to hunting. It wasn't exactly like Bobby's library but it was damn close. Last shelf contained "normal" books, from dictionaries to The Godfather, Green Mile and other Dean's favorites. Rest of the books he didn't recognize, but he guessed those were Tish's.

Even though Dean never liked school he loved to read, selectively of course but he still loved it. It was something Sam never noticed and when he argued with Dean about school, Dean never tried to disagree with him, which angered John to no end. He often wondered how Sam could sometimes think Dean was stupid, when Dean always proved it wrong. But still Sam remained ignorant.

Hearing Dean and Tish laugh downstairs, he smiled and shook his head.

Pulling back from his thoughts, John looked at the other side of the room which was covered with two selves that were his height and two smaller ones that were around his waist. The bigger ones were completely filled with records, while smaller ones were mostly empty. Now he knew what Dean meant about the records. Looking closer at the faint marks on the floor, he saw that the shelves could be pulled, so he did just that. Behind the shelves were several drawers and he opened the first one. Then he opened the next one and worked his way to the last one. Dean had any weapon he could need, organized in perfect order that put even him to shame. Every drawer was for only one kind of weapon, while one drawer contained only Holy water and herby and the other one only ammo.

…

When Tish heard the doors close, she sat in Dean's lap, wide smile on her face, "Wish granted."

"What?" Dean asked confused, tilting his head.

Tish leaned down and kissed him, he was too cute when confused, "You remember what you said before you left last week?"

"A lot of things."

"How you wished I could meet your family?"

"Yeah," it was Dean's turn to smile.

"First your brother comes into town, and now dad."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you called them."

"Didn't even occur to me. I guess it was just coincidence," Tish kissed him softly.

"Well, I'm glad for it. Even thought I'll lose my mind if I don't get an hour alone with you at least," Dean started kissing her neck, aligning her body so that she was straddling him.

"I know the felling so it would be really good idea to stop doing that," Tish pushed his head away from her neck.

"You know, he would be in there for a while and I have to go shower…" he left the sentence unfinished and tightened his hold on her. Her only answer was a kiss that increased his desire.

"Now, you're definitely joining me," Dean stood up and carried her to the bathroom, laughing all the way.

…

John ended up staying for a week instead of two days as he planned, but he missed Dean even tough he wouldn't admit it. During his stay he got to see the other side of his son, the one that he saw only when Sam was with them. Looking at Dean lying relaxed on the couch, Tish next to him, he knew his son was truly happy and in love.

"She's a keeper," John told his son, standing next to his truck, ready to leave.

Dean couldn't keep the smile from his face, "I know."

"You did good kid," John whispered as he hugged Dean goodbye. Dean, not knowing what to say, just nodded. John released him and moved towards Tish. When John hugged her, Tish heard him whisper "Thank you for making him happy" and she could only reply with "I try."

"I know," John said as he let her go and got in his truck.

Watching his dad drive away, Dean kissed Tish's temple, his mind still going over the words whispered to him. "Let's go inside," Tish's voice brought his attention to her.

"I thought we could go for a run," Dean said but Tish shook her head no, "Why?"

Grinning like a cat that just ate a bird, Tish walked to the doors and threw over her shoulder "Because now I don't have to hold back."

Of course, Dean was behind her in a second.


	6. Take Me Away

A/N: There is no good enough excuse for the long wait, so I'm not gonna say anything. jdsreignsupreme I hope you can forgive for being one day late :S... Actually your PM and my promise to you is what made me finally type this chapter... Promise to update in 3 weeks max this time :)

...

Persistent poking on his chest pulled Dean from sweet coffins of sleep where his mind replayed events from last night. Tish under him screaming his name in ecstasy, her name falling from his lips like it was the only word in English language.

"Come on baby, it's almost noon," Tish whispered in the crook of his neck. Dean's only response was to tighten his hold on her, but damn it if she didn't know his weak spots. Soft lips left small kisses on his neck, accompanied with few playful bites.

"If you don't stop doing that I won't be responsible for my actions," his voice was quiet and rough, sleep long forgotten.

"Maybe that's what I want," her voice was muffled as she continued her assault on his neck. When she felt how much her ministrations affected him, she pulled away with a smirk.

In seconds he had her pinned underneath him, much like last night, "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to tease?"

Tish pretended to think about his question, "I really can't remember."

Her words put him in motion. First target, her lips, were red and slightly swollen in a matter of seconds. Next few minutes he spent kissing, licking and nipping every inch of her neck. Then he moved to her chest, leaving kisses all the way until he reached her tank top. And just like that, he pulled away and got up from the bed.

"Hey!" Tish looked at him like he suddenly went insane.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" keeping his voice calm and neutral was quite a challenge in that moment.

"You're leaving me unfinished," the way she said it sounded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it probably was.

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"I give as good as I get," he couldn't stop the smug smile from crossing his face anymore which just caused Tish to throw a pillow at him. Of course he managed to catch it, laughing at her pout. Pillow under his arm, Dean walked back to the bed and lied down next to Tish who immediately snuggled close to him, "I want to take you on a trip."

"Shouldn't you ask do I want to go?"

"Why would I do something like that?"

"You're lucky I want to go," Tish tried to glare at him but it was impossible when he looked like he did in that moment, hair tousled from sleep, grin on his face, dressed only in boxer shorts and the effect of her, and his, earlier actions still evident.

"Oh really?" Dean rolled on top of her again.

"Y-y-yes," every other comeback disappeared form her mind when his mouth started kissing everything within reach.

"Now try to say it without stuttering and I might believe you," he pulled away smiling.

"Fine, you win."

"I know."

"And where exactly are we going?"

"I'm not telling you."

"You sure?" it was Tish's turn to grin, her mind going through all the ways to make him say where.

"Yeah, no matter what you do."

"We'll see about that," Tish said as she straddled him and dragged her nails across his chest, making him hiss in response. Then she bent down to kiss the red trails she left. Every time she started on the new line, Dean would groan so she took her time. When she had one more trail, she looked up at him, "Will you tell me now?"

"You do realize that this has the opposite effect?" he said as he put his hands on her hips, holding her in place, "Now I'm never telling you."

"Dick!" Tish said as she walked to the bathroom, but Dean just laughed. Hearing the shower start his mind was bombarded with various images of Tish so he jumped of the bed to join her.

…...

"Start packing," Dean said as he watched Tish get dressed after their shower.

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, but you have to tell me where we're going so I know what to pack."

"Nice try, but no cigar," Dean smirked and Tish groaned in frustration. Less than an hour later they were ready to leave.

"Baby, please tell me where are we going," Tish whined as Dean put their bags in the trunk, along with two grocery bags.

"I'm taking you away."

"I've noticed that, but where?"

"You'll see," Dean answered as he went over the plans in his head. Their one year anniversary is tomorrow and he had everything ready. When Dad left, he called Pastor Jim and asked if he could borrow the cabin. Of course, that question was answered with ten minute lecture how he doesn't even have to ask, followed by another lecture, only longer, about not visiting. So after promising to visit within next month and to bring Tish with him, Dean got off the phone seconds before Tish came home. That day he also realized that the house, which he previously considered just a place to live in, became a home after Tish moved in. All the small changes her presence brought made the place feel warm and comfy. Well the rest of the rooms except bedroom and the study.

Before he even noticed, hour and a half already passed in comfortable silence, only quiet music coming from the radio. Tish was the only person he let touch the radio, or drive the Impala, so it was her choice of music that was filling the car. It still amazed him how easy and natural being with Tish was. Even though it was hard to admit or show weakness, he let her take care of him when he was hurt. He also stopped downplaying his injuries when he realized how much it hurt her. Naturally, that happened only after particularly nasty incident which involved him going to work immediately after he returned from a hunt, where his shoulder suffered a cut he completely forgot about so he didn't mention it to Tish. Later that day when they were at home, Tish noticed blood on his shirt and started yelling. After an hour of him apologizing and her altering between crying and yelling they made a deal; if he hides or downplays an injury, she gets to kick his ass and no sex for certain amount of time, depending on how serious the injury was. Like every deal, that one was sealed with a kiss but then one thing led to another and as usual they ended up in bed.

"What are you thinking about? It has to be something good judging by that smile," he looked down at Tish after her voice startled him, his smile getting bigger. She was lying across the bench seat, head in his lap, her thumb rubbing circles on his arm that was laid on her stomach.

"Sealing the deal."

"Fun times," the smirk on her face told him she was thinking about it as well. She sat up, but still remained close, "Are we stopping soon?"

"I saw a sign for a diner two miles back. Already planned to stop there and get something to eat. And coffee."

"I swear you have coffee in your veins instead of blood."

"Probly."

Lunch was interesting affair due to waitress that wrote her number on their receipt. While Dean stared at the number and the comment _It would be worth it_, Tish was laughing so hard she almost cried.

"Is she blind? I kissed you a dozen times since we came in."

"Denial more likely," Tish barely managed to say in between laughs.

"Gimme a pen," Dean put his hand in front of Tish while she rummaged trough her bag. After scribbling his own comment Dean was all smiles and ready to leave. Before she left the table, Tish looked down to see what Dean wrote. _Thanks, but I already have everything I want and need_

An hour later in a middle of a forest, Impala pulled on a small dirt road almost hidden between the trees. Tish just raised an eyebrow at the man next to her.

"Patience woman, you'll see soon," on the inside Dean was a bit worried about what her reaction will be.

Before Tish had a chance to respond, the trees cleared and gave way to a beautiful view. At the end of the dirt road was a cabin with porch that wrapped around the whole place, but what took her breath away was the lake behind it. She slowly got out when car came to a stop, completely unaware of a happy smile on her boyfriend's face, to take everything in. It was a scene she expected to see in a fairytale, one side of the cabin was close to the forest, one looked at the lake, and at the front grass was covered with daises and dandelions.

"What do you think?" Dean asked as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

In his embrace, Tish turned around so she could see him, "It's beautiful. You can take me away like this whenever you want to," and kissed his lips softly, conveying everything she felt in that one motion.


End file.
